Sorting:Médéric Challis
}} 1. If you could only save one of the following items, what would you choose? : A. The Ornate Mirror : B. The Chest with Runic Inscriptions : C. The Yellow-Parchment Map : D. The Rare Gemstone 2. Sunset or Sunrise? : A. Sunset : B. Sunrise 3. What creature are you looking forward to learning about most? : A. Werewolves : B. Dragons : C. All of them! : D. Merfolk 4.'' "The place of the Lady is..."'' : A. ...Wherever she has the best vantage point : B. ...Supporting her husband and family : C. ...Away from harm : D. ...Up to the Lady in question 5. Left or Right? : A. Right : B. Left 6. Which virtue is most valuable? : A. Humour : B. Decorum : C. Amiability : D. Prudence 7. If you seek wisdom and insight, seek it among the... ? : A. Magistrates : B. Philosophers : C. Aristocrats : D. Poets ---- 8. Give a '''detailed '''history of your character - if a student, at least two paragraphs, if an adult, at '''least '''three. Médéric Challis was born near the Pas de Calais. He was the second child of Cllâodène and Elysée who survived past infancy. He had an elder sister, Cécire, and when he was 2 he got a little sister, Mêlie. Cécire was 13, Médéric was 6, and Mêlie was 4 when they went north across the Pas de Calais, to Englaland. Then when Médéric was 8, he lost his father. Then crops froze (they weren't quiet accusation to the English weather). Cllâodène took them to London, and they got jobs. Even little Mêlie would scrounge and steal. At first, Cllâodène made it up like it was a big adventure. But as he got older, Médéric came to see things more clearly. They'd come with the Norman Invasion, but now him and his sisters were urchins of London. In London, people called him "Med". When he was 10, Médéric stowed away on a boat. He hid in a crate at the docks, hoping someone would mistake it as their own and take it aboard. He had some vague idea of going back to France, but it wasn't really that. He had no idea which boat he'd be taken abroad, or where it would be bound. What he really wanted was a good story to tell Mêlie when he got back. A story to tell the other kids he ran around with that would impress them. 9. Give the personality of your character - at least one paragraph. Médéric gets caught up in the moment. He gets excited, and acts before he thinks. He's friendly, and loves running around London with the other kids. He loves his mum, and his sisters. But he resents being called "the man of the household" so young. When he was 8, he liked it, it made him feel grown up. But two years later, and more aware of his own youth, he resents it. His job should to be the big brother and look out for Mêlie, and that's it. 10. What is your character's appearance? If you have a picture please post it here! He has scraggly blond hair, and blue eyes. His clothes are very odd, and mismatched, and often dirty. Like a full-grown man's jacket over his sister Cécire's old blouse. 11. Does the character have any special abilities? If so, please elaborate. Wizard 12. How many characters do you already have? If this is your first, please state so. Second 13. What time zone are you? Pacific PS I don't remember what letters stand for what but uhm yeah -Lissy Category:Sorted